


Since We've No Place To Go

by notalone91



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snow, christmas album fandom riot of 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91





	Since We've No Place To Go

Finn had gone off to Rachel’s for the day.  Burt and Carole had gone to visit Kurt’s grandmother, leaving Kurt all alone with Blaine.  Blaine closed the drawer for the DVD player, after inserting How The Grinch Stole Christmas, and plopped down on the couch.  Kurt entered the room carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of Christmas cookies.  Despite Kurt’s adamant protestation that they make homemade chocolate chip, Blaine insisted that they make the pre-made sugar cookies with the trees in the middle.  "Here we go,“ he said, placing the platter on the coffee table, "And there go your feet.”  He pointed absently to a spot on the floor as he pulled two coasters from the stack on the table and placed the mugs on them.

Almost instinctively, Blaine jerked his feet from the edge of the table.  He sighed and mused sarcastically,  "You know, sometimes I wonder if your mother actually died or if you just morphed into each other.

Thwack.  Kurt’s hand came down playfully on the back of Blaine’s head.  "You’ll get another one of those if you make another comment like that, Blaine Anderson.“

He giggled, snatching Kurt’s hand and pulling him down onto the couch, entwining their fingers as the opening credits rolled.  "You know, it’s really coming down out there,” Blaine said as he stared past the television and out the window.

“Well, we’re safe and warm in here,” he cooed, pulling one of the afghans he had draped over the back of the couch over the pair of them.

Blaine furrowed his brow a bit.  "Maybe you should call your Dad?  It’s been like this since a little while before they left.“ 

With a sassy roll of the eyes, Kurt reached into his pocket only for it to ring as soon as he touched it.  "That’s weird,” he laughed, flipping it open.  "Hey Carole, is everything okay?“  His grip tightened on Blaine’s hand playfully.  "Uh-huh… Okay…”  The boy’s face lit up.  "So you’ll be staying the night at Gram’s then?“  He smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek before reciting back "Finn’s staying at Rachel’s and you called Blaine’s mom and he is staying the night because neither of you wanted either of us on the road.”  

Face reading pure shock and gratitude, Blaine nearly yelled into the phone “THANKS CAROLE!”

“Okay, thank you.  Love you both.  Talk to you later,” Kurt said, concluding the conversation.  He adjusted himself to look directly at Blaine.  "So, it’s just us tonight.“

"And since we’ve no place to go…” Blaine sang playfully, quietly, teasingly, bringing his face dangerously close to Kurt’s.

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,” he replied, laying against his boyfriend, eternally grateful for winter because no matter how dreadful it was for his fashion he’d always have Blaine to cuddle with.


End file.
